megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Angel
Angel is a demon in the series. History Angels have been recorded in various religious lore as celestial beings who faithfully serve God. In the Quabbalah, they are said to inhabit the sephirah Malkuth and are led by the archangel Sandalphon. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Divine Race **Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Tennin Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Persona 5: Justice Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Jack Bros.'' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Divine Race *Devil Children White Book: Divine Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Divine Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Divine Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Angels are the lowest leveled demons of the Divine race, and they are also featured in the Game Over sequence. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Angel can be contracted at the Shinagawa field. She also appears regularly in support of various Divine and Seraph bosses, as well as acting as a field boss in Shibuya. A small miniboss angel can be encountered by parties of low level players in Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns. During the 2014 Christmas season, a variant with a unique model was introduced called Holy Night Angel. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Angel appears as two separate entities in Apocalypse representing both the weakest member of the Divine race and the strongest. The lower level Angel uses the design from the Devil Summoner games with the teal wings, while the stronger Angel uses the design introduced in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. The first Angel can teach Nanashi the Dia, Hama, Patra, Magaon and Rakukaja skills through her Demon Whisper. She also benefits from learning Light, healing, support and ailment skills. The second Angel can teach Nanashi the Judgment Light, Luster Candy and Mediarahan skills through her Demon Whisper. The stronger Angel benefits from learning Light, support and healing skills. Angel first appears in a forced battle at the Sky Tower entrance. She is accompanied by a Power who are attempting to punish a fellow Hunter for trespassing in the tower. When Nanashi and Asahi interject, the angels move to pass judgement on all of the Hunters present. While the more experienced Hunters handle the Power, Nanashi and Asahi are tasked with facing the Angel. Defeating the Angel will lead into a battle against Aniel. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Angel is a demon of the Divine order and begins appearing in the SEBEC Building. Contacting an Angel with Eriko while she has Nike as her active Persona may result in a special conversation where Angel's Spell Card is automatically acquired (Spell Cards obtained this way do not count towards obtaining the Avatar Totem). ''Persona 3'' Angel and Archangel can be used to perform the Justice Fusion Spell, a Light-based skill which reduces all enemies' HP by 50%. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Due to an error on the localization team's part, the compendium entry for Angel in the English version is not its own; rather, it is a copy of Archangel's entry. ''Persona 5'' Angel is the first Persona of the Justice Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title "Zealous Messenger." They are the first Persona to learn Hama and Kouha, and they are one of four to learn Dodge Curse. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Angel yields a Baisudi skill card. Like the Shadow versions of Slime, the normal Shadow version of Angels possess the Self-destruct skill when fought which deals Almighty damage to all combatants on the field. This can lead to Self-destruct chains which can heavily damage the party when they are fought in groups. Two angels accompany Uriel and Michael in the final dungeon, Qliphoth World. They will cast Recarmdra on the archangel if they are injured, sacrificing the rest of their health in the process. Taking them out is not required to best the archangel, but defeating them will have the archangel summon another one to replace the fallen one. It is recommended to use a Death Skill such as Mamudoon to take down all of them at once, as they are weak to curse and can be affected by status conditions or instant-kill effects. ''Jack Bros. Angels are a reoccurring enemy that begin appearing on floors in the Mecha Fortress. Unlike other enemies, they attack from off the floor itself, using a ball and chain to attack the brothers. In order to defeat them, the brothers must hit the ball and chain. ''DemiKids Light & Dark ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Dia\Innate Patra\Innate Rakukaja\5 |Evolveinto= Archangel |Evolveintolevel= 12 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Lv.10= |-| Lv.82= ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Saturn= |-| PSP= ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| Extra Dungeon= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Persona 4= |-| Golden= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= |-| Royal Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Trivia *In the PSP release of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, the Angel sprite was censored compared to the original design. In this version, the sprite resembles the design introduced with Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, but retains the palette of the original.https://w.atwiki.jp/devilsummoner/pages/183.html Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas